If You Come Back
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Mickie comes back to see an old flame, but wonders if she’s made a mistake Mickie/Jeff


_**Quite a short Mickie/Jeff fic.  
I quite like this couple, however I'm not very happy with the fic. I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end, so I kind of rushed the ending.  
**__**If you come back**_

* * *

Pulling up outside the North Carolina bar, Mickie began to wonder if she'd made a big mistake.

Her stomach was doing 450 flips and her palms were sticky. As she sat in her car, her hands were still gripped to the steering wheel, despite the fact the engine was turned off.

She knew he was in there; he was never anywhere else when he was home in Cameron.

- - -

She'd been in love with him, and he'd broken her heart. He thought he had 'more of a future' with _he_r. She knew should could have given him everything, but it wasn't enough. He'd always said he'd make it up to her; however he never got the chance, as he was drafted to Smackdown.

Well over a year had passed since then, and he wasn't even in the WWE anymore. No explanations as to why, no goodbyes, nothing. It broke her heart.

So why was she sat outside a dingy bar, after driving for four hours just to come and see him?

Sure, she lived for the moment, much like he did, and this seemed like a good idea four hours ago, but she was beginning to regret her decision.

- - -

Mickie got out of her car, and felt the cold night air hit her bare arms. She grabbed a jacket from the trunk and pulled it round her tightly.

She locked up her car and made her way to the bar entrance.

Wrapping her fingers around the handle of the door, she got ready to push it open, but hesitated.

Was it too late to leave now? It would be so easy just to get back in her car and drive away. No-one would even know she'd been there. Not even...

"After you, ma'am."

Mickie was taken out of her thoughts when a elderly gentleman came through the opposite side of the door and spoke to her in a charming Southern accent.

She politely smiled at him and made her way inside.

- - -

The Hangman Bar was your regular, smoky southern bar. It was just how Mickie had expected it to be, with Def Leppard on the stereo and curvaceous barmaids that drawled as they spoke.

Scanning her eyes around the bar, Mickie paused as she found the one person she was looking for.

As casual as ever in jeans, sneakers and a hooded sweater, the only thing that separated him from everyone else was the rainbow coloured hair.

- - -

"Another beer please, Taryn."

Jeff signalled at the pretty waitress who seemed to be on duty everytime he came into this bar.

She was about twenty-seven, with a body like a cola bottle, blonde hair tied back in a fat plait and the cutest Tennessee accent.

He'd always intended to ask Taryn out, but had never gotten up the courage to ask her. Perhaps tonight would be the night.

"Already doing it, sweetie." She winked at him, sliding a beer down the bar which Jeff caught easily in one hand. He went to get out his wallet. "Put it on my tab."

"Oh this one's already paid for." Taryn interrupted.

"You're giving away free drinks now?" Jeff queried.

"Nope, this one's on the pretty brunette behind you." Taryn winked, making her exit. Jeff turned around and got a lot more than he'd bargained for.

"Mickie?"

- - -

She was just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her, which wasn't that long ago seeing as he never went out on Monday Nights, choosing instead to stay in and watch her on TV.

Her chocolate brown hair tumbled onto her shoulders, and her eyes still sparkled.

It had been a while since he'd seen her out of her tights, so seeing her skinny jeans, cowboy boots and bomber jacket caught him off guard.

She looked great, her clothes hugged her petite, athletic frame perfectly. He couldn't describe how much he'd missed her.

- - -

"Hey, Jeff." She propped herself on a bar stool next to him. She was always small, so Jeff smiled as she stood on her tiptoes to get up.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Was all he could stutter out? Words had suddenly escaped him.

"I was in the area." She lied. Jeff shot her a look to show that he didn't believe her, to which Mickie blushed.

"Well, I'm glad you came by." He smiled. "Micks, I've missed you."

"I..." _I miss you too. _Mickie knew what to say, but she just couldn't say it out loud. "So, how's life out of the WWE?"

"Quiet, that's for sure." He laughed.

"And how's... she?" Of course, Mickie was referring to Jeff's girlfriend, Diana from back home. The woman that Jeff decided he had more of a future with, and therefore ended things between them.

"Things with Diana are never easy." Jeff commented.

"But you're happy with her." Mickie sighed.

She didn't even like to think about Diana; everytime she did, she wanted to scratch her eyes out. Just the image of Diana in her head drove her insane, from Diana's impossibly perfect features to the way that everytime she came to a WWE show, she'd look down her nose at everyone.

"And that's all that matters." Mickie finished.

"Diana and I broke up a couple of weeks ago." Jeff revealed.

"Oh... well..."

"I am now girlfriend-less, job-less and all I fill my evenings by drinking in this bar." He smiled, draining the contents of his beer. "Didn't see that coming did you?"

- - -

"So you're just going to go?" Closing time quickly arrived and Jeff watched Mickie get into her car.

"What do you expect me to do? I've got to be in Maryland by tomorrow afternoon." Mickie got into the driver's seat.

"Can't you stay for a little longer?" He asked.

Mickie simply shrugged and began winding up her window, however before she could do anything else, Jeff stuck his hand inside the car.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" She sighed, unwinding the window again.

"I'm not letting you go." He replied, shrugging as she had previously.

"I have to go."

"Fine, then I have to do this." Jeff stood in front of Mickie's car so she couldn't move out of the way.

- - -

"Jeff, stop being a drama queen and move out of the way." She beeped her horn loudly.

"What makes you think that's going to do anything?" He shrugged again.

Mickie blushed as she realised her horn had alerted everyone in the bar. Everyone had come to see what was going on, whether they were looking through the windows, or stood in the doorway.

"Please, Jeff. Don't make this any harder." She hissed with her hands gripped to the steering wheel as she felt her knuckles turn white. "Move out of the way."

"You're not leaving." He stated.

"Fuck's sake." Mickie muttered under her breath. She thought perhaps she could light a fire underneath him by starting up the engine.

She waited for Jeff to move out of the way, however he stayed lock on the spot.

"I'll keep driving, Jeff. I'm not joking."

"I love you, Mickie, and I'm not moving until you tell me that you feel the same." Jeff called. "If you tell me you don't feel the same, then I'll move."

"You're crazy." She called back.

"And that's why you love me." He laughed, to which many of the women in the bar responded by cooing. "Get out of the car, Mickie."

Mickie turned off the engine of the car. Lifting her hands off the wheel, she got out of the car.

She walked over to Jeff until they were barely millimetres away. She ran a finger down Jeff's cheek.

"I love you, Jeff." She kissed him lightly on the lips, however he responded passionately.

He'd been waiting for her for so long, and it felt good to have her there next to him.

"I love you, Jeff." She repeated.

"I love you, Mickie." He went in to kiss her again, however she began laughing, and she lightly slapped Jeff's chest.

"But I have to go to Maryland, I have a show, you douche bag!" She smiled. "I have to go. Can you let me go?"

"Only if you come back." He replied, kissing her again.

- - -

_3 weeks later_

"It's been a while since I've seen you, sweetie." Taryn was behind the bar of the Hangman once again, and she smiled as she saw her favourite customer arrive.

"What can I say? I'm a busy man." Jeff Hardy shrugged, taking the beer Taryn handed him. He went to get out his wallet.

"Oh, this one's already paid for."

Jeff looked over at a small table in the corner of the room, where he noticed Mickie sat waiting.

"Told you I'd come back." She raised her glass.


End file.
